


What Do We Say to the God of Death?

by IntotheStarkerVerse (IntotheStarkerverse)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntotheStarkerverse/pseuds/IntotheStarkerVerse
Summary: A Starker Game of Thrones AU featuring the Faceless Men and the Many-Faced God.





	What Do We Say to the God of Death?

Peter Parker’s father was slaughtered in front of him.  His mother and brother were murdered, their dead bodies desecrated.  Everything he ever loved or had was ripped away from him in the cruelest way possible.  But he didn’t surrender, never even contemplated giving up.  He fought.

His promises of revenge fell on deaf ears.  No one thought the slender boy, pretty as any fair maiden in the seven kingdoms, had the wherewithal to kill the laundry list of people who had wronged him, but he proved to be a very resourceful young man.  He disguised himself time and time again to avoid the murderous royal family, fitting in with soldiers and children and bandits with a surprising ease for one only ever described as ‘pretty’.

In one such disguise, imprisoned but planning an escape, the teen spied a man in a cage.  He was handsome and braver than the rest, seemingly unafraid and unaffected, but he also never seemed to take his eyes off of Peter.  It was a strange feeling, to be truly seen by someone.  So, when Peter escaped that evening just as he had planned to do, he took the man with him.

He called himself Tony and said he was a Faceless Man, an assassin from across the sea.  Peter was intrigued and quick to accept Tony’s offer of repayment for his freedom.  Peter received two dead men from his list, but when he demanded Tony’s death as the third…Tony laughed and asked him to retract the name in favor of something else. In exchange, Peter got a rough and invigorating kiss and a token that would gain him a trip to Braavos if he ever wanted to find Tony and the Faceless Men again.

The trip to Braavos came aboard a ship with a Braavosi pirate named Quill and his strange crew of misfits.  They still didn’t see Peter, not for who he truly was, but they did at least accept him and refrain from questioning too much about his past and intentions in Braavos.  They invited him to join them on their travels, but Peter knew his destiny lay elsewhere.

The very last thing Peter expected to find at the House of Black and White was Tony waiting for him, smiling that smile that set his chest on fire and beckoning him inside with a laugh.  “A man was beginning to fear a boy wasn’t coming.”

Peter didn’t know what he expected.  Probably not what he got.  Tony as a mentor, teasing and goading.  Fighting and menial labor.  Strange assigned tasks but always those playful brown eyes watching him in that way that only Tony ever did…seeing him, every aspect of him, everything he had ever hidden laid bare under that brown eyed gaze and leaving Peter shivering a little in the aftermath.

When he was able to leave aspects of his old life behind, to become No One, he was rewarded with stolen kisses in the shadow of the temple.  Every one of them reinforcing Peter’s belief that he was in the right place, doing the right thing.  When he took his first life for the Faceless Men, he was rewarded with more than kisses.  Led into the room where the faces collected for the Many-Faced God were stored, Tony took him with the ferocity Peter had been craving since the first day he saw him in the cage.  It was made all the more erotic by the morbid gallery of eyeless voyeurs lining every surface in the room as Peter keened and shrieked and clawed at the back of the man who was teaching him more about himself than Peter ever thought possible.

He grew too bold after that.  Took the life of a man he wanted to kill, not one he had been assigned to kill, and upon return to the House he was met by the disapproving look of his mentor.  His punishment came at the loss of his sight.  The last thing he saw as his vision faded was that handsome face with its look of disappointment and regret.  That was somehow worse than going blind.

Still, Peter did not give up.  He fought as he had fought through every second of his life.  He learned to live as a blind man, learned to fight as a blind man, and began to see things without benefit of his eyes.

“I know who you are.”

“And who does a boy think I am?”  Tony asked, though his ton was mocking there was a hint of something else there…interest, perhaps?  

“Not a Faceless Man.”  Silence greeted the statement, but Peter didn’t waiver.  He stood, boldly facing Tony.  He didn’t need to see the man to know where he was, he could feel him, smell him, hear him, sense him with every fiber of his body.  “Not a man at all.”  Slowly, blackness gave way to light and shape and color as blindness resolved to sight and Peter tipped his head to look up into the eyes of the man he’d saved, the man who had never needed saving in the first place.

All pretense gone, Tony stepped forward, tracing a hand over the boy’s jawline.  “I have always enjoyed watching you, Peter.  As a boy you were brave and ruthless, such promise of such offerings to me.  As a young man, you have fulfilled every one of those promises and made more for me to look forward to. Can you fault me for wanting to meet you, train you myself…do other things to you?  Can you fault me for wanting to make you my most prolific servant and reward you for every wonderful offering you are going to give me with this incredible bloodlust of yours?”

“No.”  Peter smirked, gaze skimming over him hungrily.  Somehow, the idea of Tony accompanying him back to Westeros to take the names on his list was more fulfilling than any other scenario he had envisioned.  Making love in the blood of the dead Queen while her lifeless body grew cold and rigid a few feet away was the most erotic thing he had ever imagined.  As if Tony could read his mind, and he probably could, the man shivered and his dark eyes grew darker with hunger.  Playfully, Peter posited the question he had been asked dozens of times since arriving in Braavos.  “Do you know what I say to the God of Death?”

“What is that, my love?”

“Fuck me.”

And he did.

 


End file.
